Conventionally, as one core-setting apparatus that is used for a flaskless molding apparatus for producing a pair of an upper and a lower mold by using a match plate, there is a type of apparatus that comprises the following:
after a drag flask is placed outside the apparatus by moving it forward from the apparatus, wherein the drag flask is movable forward and backward,
a core-setting apparatus sets a core in a lower mold in the drag flask, wherein the core-setting apparatus is disposed above the drag flask. (See Patent Document 1.)                Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of International Patent Laid-open Publication No. WO 02/43901 (See FIG. 3.)        